Several factors contribute to tooth discoloration but the three main factors are believed to be: i) formation of plaque and tartar matrices on the tooth surface which then entraps stains, ii) ingestion of certain drugs during tooth formation, and iii) discoloration due to oral cavity traumatization following which blood break-down products seep into the mineralized area of the teeth during enamel formation. This invention is primarily concerned with the first factor or cause of tooth discoloration, that is the natural stain which accumulates on teeth.
Over-the-counter teeth whitening preparations have been developed to address the cosmetic preference of many to restore luster to tooth enamel discolored by surface entrapped materials. While all mouthwash and dentifrice compositions contain some cleaning and polishing agents, some tooth surface deposits may become intractable and not fully removed by these agents under normal use conditions. Also these preparations may not be formulated with the amount or type of agent required to fully remove the amount of stains and discoloration which build up due to excessive exposure to the staining agent. For example, smokers often develop discolored enamel because the tars and particulate in exhaled cigarette smoke collect on the teeth. And a number of comestibles can stain or discolor tooth enamel, tea being one example of a beverage where the tannins in the tea deposit on the tooth enamel. Some medicinal agents may cause staining or discoloration via entrapment, though this is not a usual common cause of this type of staining.
Three approaches to enamel whitening are currently in general use. They are based on using abrasives, employ oxidizing agents or utilize a hydrolytic entity to break down the staining material, e.g. enzyme-based products.
SDDBS is an anionic surfactant that is used in many oral and personal care products.
The present invention is based upon the discovery that SDDBS has anti-stain activity. In particular it has been found that SDDBS inhibits the formation of stain through its ability to prevent the uptake of dietary stain onto model surfaces. In addition to this SDDBS has been shown to remove staining in-vitro.